The Sword of Time
by Blazing Ace
Summary: Prince of Persia AU: Alfred is the adopted son of the King of the Persian Empire. A strong fighter and a good leader, he is asked to lead the siege to the city of Albion… where he finds treachery, a plot of murder and destructive massacre… and Prince Arthur, his royal highness of Albion.


**Disclaimer: Prince of Persia and Hetalia belong to their respective owners. Mostly historically correct (other than the mythical places evoked).**

**Warnings: BxB love! Violence… Spoilers from movie.**

* * *

It is said that some lives are linked through time, connected by an ancient calling which echoes through the ages… By destiny.

Long ago, in a land far away, rose an empire which stretched from the far reaches of the East, to the shores of the Mediterranean.

The Empire was fierce in battle, wise in victory. Where they went, order followed. King Dastan, ruled justly with his wide, Queen Tamina, gracing the principles of loyalty and brotherhood. He had a son, who was called Sadık, and then a daughter called Héderváry. But in the eyes of destiny, their family was not yet complete. Dastan, just like his father before him, found himself watching the two curious children in front of him with a nostalgic smile.

_They had been on the streets. The taller boy had distracted the merchants by paying him for the apple, while his twin brother had been discreetly filling up a bag with fruits from another side. The city guards had spotted them of course. The smaller boy had been taken away to be beaten in the middle of the street… until the other one had thrown the apple in his hand with extreme precision right at the guard's head._

_"Stop!" he had commanded, with a confident face. Then, his blue eyes had widened when he had realized the gravity of their situation. Throwing himself into the crowd, he had begun to run with abandon whilst making sure that his brother was behind him. "Run! Mat, you gotta run!"_

_"I told you this could be dangerous!" the smaller boy had huffed as he climbed up the side of a house behind his brother. Being orphans in the capital city of the Persian Kingdom, the two of them had learnt quite a few tricks to keep out of sight and out of harm's way… well, most of the time._

_The taller boy pushed his brother into a hidden corner one they reached the rooftop. "Stay here." he said._

_"Be careful Alfred."_

_The boy had simply winked at his twin and came out from behind the hiding place, carefully eyeing a guard advancing towards them with a gleeful smile. But the man obviously hadn't known that the dried fruits he was squashing with his feet were lying on a thin piece of wood, not strong enough to hold the weight of a grown man. So, Alfred threw his head back in laughter when the man fell through the now broken roof into the house below with a yelp._

_Now, back in his youth, the King had been someone who loved freerunning. His laugh was one of surprise, at seeing the blonde boy vault across the roof above his head and using a rolling motion to help absorb the landing impact on the lower rooftop 20 feet below._

_The boy then reverse vaulted to another roof then ran towards the wall on the other side, jumping high and pushing off the wall with a foot to reach its top. His movements were truly breathtaking and he was as nimble as a cat. He leapt before an obstacle and pushed himself off its top, landing on his feet on the other side. Then he caught the ledge with his hands, his feet high above his head, before his feet landed precisely on a narrow strip of rock between two balconies meters away from each other. From there, he jumped on top of a cart of wool, passing by. But the boy hadn't noticed the guard waiting just behind the woven sides of the cart, and he was caught by strong hand, struggling all the way when the guards brought him in front of the King and then fell to their knees. The boy didn't seem to realize who Dastan was, and looked around curiously at the people who were all bowing around him._

_"What is your name?" Dastan asked._

_"Alfred." the boy had replied, he eyes glaring._

_Dastan had smirked at that. "Well, where are you parents?"_

_Alfred had shrugged. "Don't know. Me and Mattie have been alone for as long as I can remember. We look after each other… so you won't be hurting him!"_

_Dastan let out a small chuckle. "I am truly moved… You remind me of myself really." He turned to a robed man riding beside him. "Do you remember our childhood, Bis?"_

_Bis had rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, Dastan. We're not that old yet!"_

_Dastan had turned to the blonde boy again. "Bring him to the palace, with his brother."_

_Alfred had given a confused glance, but the King's smile had been so pure, so kind… that he hadn't been able to resist. _

_That's how two street orphans had been doctored into the royal family._

_That day, Alfred, a boy from the most unlikely of places… became a Prince of Persia._

_._

* * *

_**15 years later**_

"Alfred! What is this that am I hearing now? Is it true that you've been bullying the poor guards at the East gate?" Tamina asked furiously.

The Queen had been ecstatic to discover that she now had two more sons. The boys were adored by everyone, even though they had no royal blood. Everyone knew that they were Matthew was the most trustworthy person in the world, and Alfred was the most courageous… and at times, rather foolhardy.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck guiltily, but his actions did not betray the cockiness of his words. "Come on, mother! That place is like, miles away! How could I possibly have gotten there when the servants _swear_ that they've seen me at the palace?"

Well, nobody could ever tell him and Matthew apart so… best use it to his advantage!

Sadık, his adopted brother, simply laughed loudly and thumped Alfred on the back. "Nice one, brother! I heard that those bastards were getting cowardly, slacking off at work."

"Then we shall punish them justly." Tamina admonished, sending her sons looks of disapproval. "Not by doing petty things to ruin their day!"

Alfred's lips turned up into a blinding smile. "Yeah but… where's the fun in that?"

The trumpets suddenly issued a welcome for the King, who entered the throne room with a grave expression on his face, his silken cloak billowing out behind him. Taking his place beside his queen, he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against its back.

"Dastan?" the Queen asked concernedly, but the King shook his head.

"Brace yourself." said a voice behind Alfred. He turned around to see his brother Matthew and his foster sister, Héderváry, standing behind him.

"Father just received a hawk, carrying news." the crown princess explained, as people began milling into the throne room, around the King.

"My just advisor, my people." the King began. "Today, I have gathered you here to address a troubling matter. More troubling, than our misguided siege to the Holy City of Alamut all those years ago. More worrisome and violent, than the war which tore my brothers apart." he gestured for Matthew to come forward.

Matthew walked across to the middle of the room and pulled a scroll out of his tunic. His voice was quiet, but it seemed to carry across the palace. "A dark shadow has taken over our lands." he read. "A plague, destroying our cities, killing our men. The Kingdom of Gaul is waging war over Albion. But I, Arthur of Albion, know in my heart that the man who rules those lands is not the one to blame. King Francis had always been my longtime enemy, my longtime friend. Something dangerous has taken over him. There are whispers of rituals of blood drinking, black magic… transforming the man I once knew into something nightmarish. Truly, I choose to believe those rather than the whispers of Francis's death and his replacement, by a man of wrath and anger, who wants only to dominate this world. I ask you, King Dastan, to live up to your noble and just reputation. Save my land, my people… before it's too late."

There was a hush around the room. Nobody moved or spoke. The King then nodded to Bis, his trusted counselor. "My old friend, what do you make of this?"

Bis gave a weak smile. "Of what, Dastan. The request by the King of Albion? Or the matter he was referring to?"

"Gaul is northwest of our lands. If they take over Albion, they will become much stronger. I fear that this… _King,_ might try to take over our beloved lands and people." Dastan tapped the golden hand rest of his throne worriedly.

"But how much can we truly trust King Arthur?" Bis asked, looked over to their assembly. "He claims to be a direct descendant of the legendary King himself. I have heard that he dabbles in sorcery, in the ancient myths of the Wizard Merlin, something which has led to the success of his empire."

"Sorcery is not always something to be frowned upon, Bis." said Queen Tamina. "The Holy City of Alamut has several principles based on what some may call… witchcraft."

Bis bowed low to her. "I meant no disrespect, my Queen. I am only voicing my worries on the authenticity of this letter."

"If it comes of the worst case scenario, we could offer our royal sister's hand in marriage to this King of Gaul… god knows she can protect herself." Sadık spoke up, obviously in a weak attempt to diffuse the tension.

Héderváry glowered at her brother. "I thank you for the veiled compliment. But I am already promised to the Prince of the Hapsburg Dynasty." she muttered balefully. It was rumored that Prince Roderich already had a lover.

"No daughter of mine will step on such dangerous lands." Dastan uttered, his voice commanding.

"If I may, father." Alfred said. "I think that this is a really troubling matter. Maybe we can send out a couple troops to scout the area and get information before we act?"

"You mean we send spies to Gaul and Albion." Matthew deadpanned.

"Well, yeah. We can't just send the army into battle without knowing anything" said Alfred defensively, while there were mutters of agreement from the assembly. "Come on, Mat. Do you have a better idea?"

"Thinking before acting? My, my, it seems that you've certainly matured Alfred." said the King with a smile. "Who do you propose to lead these two scouts?"

"Me, of course!" Alfred exclaimed, as if the mere thought of appointing anyone else was insulting. "I'll lead my men to Albion and Matthew can go to Gaul. His men are more… erm, quiet."

"Let me go too father!" Sadık cried.

Dastan immediately shook his head. "You and your sister are currently dealing with what I am sure is an imminent attack from the Babylonian Empire. We cannot put all our forced to the west and leave the east unprotected.

Queen Tamina looked anguished. "This is foolish. Why must Alfred and Matthew have to do such dangerous tasks? They're still children! Alfred, you don't even believe in magic!"

"Perhaps that is why it is best for Alfred to lead troops into Albion." said Bis. "What better way to fight magic than by not fearing it?"

The Queen had nothing to reply to that, but Dastan spoke up. "I agree with you Bis. But, my sons… make no mistake. No matter what you choose to believe in, never forget the possibility of the danger being real."

"We won't father." they replied in unison, as they bent down on one knee.

.

.

"This is stupid."

"Prince Alfred, this is necessary—"

"Then how come Matthew gets to keep his hair long? Why do I have to cut my hair short?"

"Because, where we are going, shorter hair is in fashion."

The ship rocked again violently, making the soldier cutting Alfred's hair shear a lock on his forehead too short, and it stuck upwards stubbornly.

"No! Look what you did!"

"I wasn't my fault Your Highness! The ship is moving too much!"

"Yeah it is…" said Alfred, suddenly feeling seasick. "Why the heck are we moving like this? The Mediterranean Sea was nice and calm!"

"We are in the Ocean now, sir. Since we decided that the water would be a much safer route to take than the land across the west."

Alfred grumbled. "And a longer one too. We've been of this deathride for years!"

"It's been two months, Prince Alfred." said another soldier, rolling his eyes. "We are due to reach the ports of Albion tomorrow."

"Huh, right." said Alfred, checking his reflection on the shiny surface of his shield. "I hope Mattie's safe… By the way guys, you better stop calling me Prince or Your Highness, it'll blow our covers right off our backs! Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" came the obedient replies.

.

.

Alfred knew something was wrong the moment the anchor fell. There was a storm raging in the ocean they had just come from, but the port in front of them was dry. There was lightning in the far off clouds on the ocean, by the skies above Albion were simply tinted grey.

There was also a convoy of men waiting for their ship on the docks.

One of the men dressed in red approached their ship and bowed. "Which one of you is your Highness of Persia?"

Alfred immediately grit his teeth and grabbed a thick rope beside him, instead of waiting for his men to lower a plank, he swung off the deck of the ship and landed in front of the man with a swish. "That would be me, and I'd appreciate it if you watch that tone."

The man blanched. "I—I apologize, sire. But our King is waiting for you in the carriage. These ports are no longer safe, so we must ask you to move fast." He glanced at the men behind him who for some reason, where practically huddled around the grand carriage, looking out fearfully towards the undulating waves of the sea. "Your men must descend from the ship now, sire! The seas are… unstable."

Alfred gestured for his men to land. The soldier in front of him brought forth an animal which Alfred had only seen in paintings.

"Thank you sire. Your men will ride with us. We have brought enough horses, they are not very different from the camels you are accustomed to. As for your comfort, please head towards the carria—"

"But what about our ship?" Alfred asked. "That beauty is the fastest, and a one of a kind model—"

But Alfred's mouth stopped moving when the majestic ship seemed to crumple on itself with a loud crunch. The masts broke, fell and disappeared into the water. Alfred's soldiers gasped with shock beside him. The sides of the ship were breaking from the inside, as though large fingers were crushing the ship from the depths of the ocean. Alfred thought he saw a tentacle-like object flutter out of view among the dregs of their beloved ship as it fell beneath the water's surface. He heard a sigh behind him.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." The man was dressed in exquisite looking clothing. A vibrant red coat with golden buttons, high boots and a feathery hat. There was a hoop around the upper rim of his ear. "That was a fast ship, I can tell. Perhaps even faster than the pearl of our seas."

"It was a gift to our Queen from one of the warring tribes of the far East." replied Alfred carefully, his eyes narrowed. "What the heck was that? How are me and my men going to get back to Persia?"

"Once this is all over, I will assure your safe return." said King Arthur. He had insanely green eyes, which were glittering menacingly. "All this could have been avoided by an eagle, informing us of your arrival."

"No it wouldn't have." said Alfred obstinately. "You wouldn't have stopped the storm which almost killed us-"

"It _would_ have been avoided." Arthur repeated with a glare. There was a brief flash and a rumble of thunder above them, as though backing up the King's words. "But you are not here to aid us, are you? You are here to spy on us."

"You are sorely mistaken if you expect out King to risk the lives of his men without proper knowledge." Alfred bit out.

"My people are dying here!"

"Mine almost died too on your wretched seas!" Alfred accused.

Arthur furrowed his brows. "Enough, I will not talk in such a childish manner. We will continue this conversation in my carriage."

The inside of the carriage was as jeweled as the Persian King's crown.

"These roads are no longer safe." Arthur said after a while, looking out of the small tinted glass windows at the forest they were passing. "There used to be only animals here. Now these woods are infested with barbaric tribes from the north, who came here after our Northern posts fell."

"Hmmm." Alfred replied.

Arthur took of his hat, his blonde hair ruffled up. "I do not see how you will help us. You're brother would have been a better choice. I understand that you do not believe in magic?"

"Yeah, I—" then, Alfred suddenly froze. His eyes widened before he launched himself to Arthur, his dagger pushed to the man's throat as beads of blood appeared. "How did you know about my brother?" Alfred snarled.

Arthur, in his defense, remained relatively calm. "Unlike you, other people do not seem to hesitate into corresponding with me. Francis sent me a threat and a message that they have captured one of the adopted sons of King Dastan."

Alfred felt his teeth clench and his grip on Arthur's hair tightened as he bared the man's throat. "Any you've waited this long to tell me such a thing because—"

"Because it was not my fault that your brother got caught, nor was it I who threatened your King."

Alfred blinked. What was he doing? He had almost killed the person he was supposed to protect! Alfred groaned and backed away to his seat across from Arthur, dropping his dagger. He let his head fall to his hands and fought against the tears threatening to wet his eyes.

"Your brother will be safe as long as he plays to Francis's whims." came Arthur's voice. "But I must admit that you are a strong one. Perhaps they did make the right decision in sending you here."

"How do you know? Can you be sure that Mattie will be safe?" asked Alfred desperately, looking up.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I kno— knew Francis quite well. Before this happened, we were even discussing plans of a marriage, a political alliance of course! I am certain that the Francis now still has the same lust and attraction towards pretty things as the one I had known, just a more twisted one."

Alfred shook his head. "I didn't know that you have a sister."

Arthur blinked twice. "I do not."

"Then what type of marriage proposal was it?"

Arthur opened his mouth, then closed it. "It was for… me. Francis asked for my hand."

Alfred couldn't help but stare at the rosy blush which rose on Arthur's cheek, like one of Sadık's mistresses. He hadn't known that men could make such alliances between countries. But he guessed that in a way, such relations could work. Arthur was as lean enough like a girl…

"Argh! I'm so sorry…" said Alfred, suddenly. Arthur still had a hand over his throat. "Oh god, is that hurting? Please don't kill me…"

"Do not fear." said Arthur, turning away. "There was no harm done." His hand dropped to reveal an unblemished, pale throat… which Alfred was sure he had slashed not seconds ago. His eyes narrowed again.

"Hey." Alfred said. "What was that _thing_ which downed our ship? Some kind of animal or...?"

Arthur placed his cheek on his hand, leaning against the ledge of the carriage. "A sort of creature, yes. One of the more vicious and uncontrollable kinds in Albion. It has a gentler, distant cousin in the lochs up north. One of my brothers adore them… But this one, I had to let him out. The seas are very accessible, and these are dangerous times."

"My people say that you practice dark magic." said Alfred, gauging Arthur's reaction carefully.

The green-eyed man turned to Alfred with something akin to a sneer. "What does it matter to you? You do not believe in magic anyway."

"That may be so. But I do believe in the healing powers of herbs, and miracles of knowledge." Alfred said. "So I choose to believe that you have some advanced medicine which you used to heal that cut on your throat."

Arthur actually smiled at that. "You are a strange one."

"Don't push me, Princess." Alfred blurted out.

Arthur's sizable eyebrows rose imperceptibly at that, before he gave Alfred a look. "You're a brave one too."

Alfred was about to reply when the carriage door opened. "We are at the royal palace sire."

.

.

Everyone was obviously in a hurry. The castle was bustling. Alfred kept apologizing to the people he bumped into and tried to keep up with Arthur's fast pace as they went towards his chamber. Alfred had been in Albion for more than a month now, but he still hadn't accustomed to the cold weather of the north. No wonder Arthur's skin was so pale.

"Have they been taken west? The royal treasure and gold?" asked Arthur as he walked briskly, checking parchment after parchment, clad in a simple tunic and breeches.

"Yes, Your Highness." said a young man walking beside him. His eyes were blue by his eyebrows were as bushy as Arthur's. "But we chose to take a longer but safer route, after the recent attacks from the Northern tribes."

"Understood." Arthur replied.

The boy glanced at Alfred curiously, then bent low towards Arthur, whispering in his ear. "Your Highness, we also have news from the excursion to the Island of Apples."

Alfred perked up when Arthur's eyes flashed from his parchments and to the boy's face with utmost concentration.

"There is no good news, sire. The sword was not in its forge, the lake is empty too." the man informed him sadly.

Arthur nodded grimly. "Is he safe? Have they remembered to cloak the island before leaving?"

"Yes, the Druid sorcerer protecting him did it. But, the men say that he is still healing. It will not be possible for the once and future King to help us in this time of great peril."

Arthur shook his head. "Not all hope it lost… There might still be a place where he could have hidden it."

Arthur's counselor's eyes widened. "No. My King—"

"We have no other choic—"

"As family then! Arthur, listen to me. The forests of The Mists are dangerous! The cave might not even exist!"

"Peter, who translated the Book?" Arthur asked.

The young man looked away. "I did, but only because you asked me to."

"Then listen to me when I tell you to do this. King Francis is no longer the man who used to bring you sweets with each trip. He will _kill_ you the next time he sees you. Right now, what could be more dangerous than him?"

"Arthur you idiot." Peter grumbled.

Alfred expected Arthur to hit the boy for what he said, but Arthur simply pulled the boy into a hug… which was apparently unexpected for the boy as well. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Peter asked, his eyes widened. "It is scary when you are so nice to me!"

Arthur drew back. "You have grown up. Have you not always wanted to be recognized? I am appointing you King in my stead, for as long as I am away."

Peter's blue eyes were wider than ever. "Arth—Your Highness, I am not of royal blood. This is unaccep—"

"Quiet." Arthur commanded, heading over to a basin standing at the far end of his chambers. "You are my brother. Everyone knows that…. I'll slit the throat of anyone who says otherwise." His emerald eyes turned to Alfred. "Besides, who are we to judge otherwise, when the largest Empire in the world accepts orphans as Princes?"

Alfred understood that Arthur was not trying being offensive, but he had reached the limit point of holding his silence. "I'm sorry, but can someone explain to me what the heck is going on?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "We are leaving." he enunciated carefully. "You and I. We are going to look for the only object which can supposedly destroy Francis, or whatever is possessing him."

Alfred cleared his throat as Arthur turned his gaze to the basin, his hand on either side of the marble-like stone. "Right. I'll go get my men—"

"No." Arthur interrupted his eyes fixed on the water of the basin. "Your men will fight alongside mine. Keeping the enemy away from the battlements."

"What? Why—I don't get…"

"Francis's army will reach here in a week." said Arthur, his eyes darting around in the water of the basin. "We have to leave now!" he yelled, jerking away from the basin.

"How do you even know that?" Alfred asked, seriously beginning to question the sanity of this whole Kingdom.

Arthur obviously noticed his reluctance because he rapidly approached Alfred and place two warm fingers on either side of Alfred's head and closed his eyes. "The same way I know that you are a boisterous, egotistical person who has a hero complex, who is obsessed with justice and freedom, who can eat tirelessly, who is intelligent despite your meager appearance, who has exactly 238 weaknesses, and who, despite the fact that you are not superstitious, fears ghosts… and weighing scales for some reason."

Alfred gaped as Arthur released Alfred's head with a faint smile on his head. "I'm gaining weight." was the only thing Alfred thought to say, sufficiently stupefied. "That's why I'm afraid of balances. No matter how much I exercise, the man at the city center with the large balance told me that I keep gaining weight!"

Arthur chuckled, a clear, gentle sound. "Have you thought to about the fact that you are gaining muscle with all that exercise? You're so paranoid about rising weight, you forgot that muscles weigh more."

Alfred nodded mutely, scratching his head. The man seemed to know more about him than he did himself. But surely there was a logical explanation for that… Not something hocusy-pocusy thing which Arthur pulled when he touched Alfred's head… right?

Peter was watching their interaction with a frown. "Ydych chi'n ymddiriedi wrtho?" his expression was strangely hostile.

Alfred looked up curiously at the strange language and frowned. But Arthur turned to the boy with a smile. "Mae'r bachgen, mae ganddo un o'r meddyliau puraf wyf wedi gweld." He then switched back to the common tongue. "I may have judged him wrongly before, but I know better now."

There were shouts outside in the castle courtyard and the gong of a bell was heard.

"That was the city watch." Peter said, his voice slightly panicky. "The beacon of the Old Castle has been lit. They have arrived on the Eastern shores!"

Arthur wasted no time in grabbing a quiver of arrows and a bow which was waiting ready on the table. "Like I said, Peter. A week… Get us as much time as you can, and protect the citadel at all costs."

Arthur turned to Alfred, who began to protest. "My brother—"

"If he is alive then he will remain so for a while. Do not tell me that you wish to face this monster without any weapon to kill him?" Arthur offered his hand, palm upwards, to Alfred. "Come, you must help me find it."

Alfred bit his lip. Then, making up his mind he checked to see make sure that his scimitar was inside the scabbard on his hip and took Arthur's hand. They ran out of the castle together.

.

.

"There are too many damned trees in the way."

"For Merlin's sake…"

"Who's that?"

"..."

"Why are we moving so slowly? Can't these horses navigate themselves?"

"So now you do not like Bunny?"

"Yeah, I don– wait who?"

"Bunny, the horse you're riding!"

"Why would you name a horse 'Bunny'?"

"You are despicable."

"Right back at you! I like horses. Horses are nice… unlike some other _animals_ I've come to know in your land!"

"Oh, not again… Do you always snipe this much when you are hungry?"

"Yes! No! Argh!" Alfred cried in frustration. "Arthur—"

"It is 'Your Majesty' to you."

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me the damned water will you?"

"We ran out ages ago." His eyes were darting around the foliage surrounding them swiftly.

"Arthur, I'm not deaf." Alfred pointed at the snakeskin handing from Arthur's hip. "I can hear water juggling inside that thing."

"How very perceptive of you." said Arthur, avoiding Alfred's gaze. "If you have noticed that much then you must also have seen that I am just as parched as you are, and that I'm not drinking from this."

"What is in that then? Holy hell, is it poison?"Alfred kicked his horse up behind Arthur's. "Arthur, that isn't _blood,_ is it? Or someone's ghost trapped in a bottle?" he asked, his eyes fearful on Arthur's belt.

Arthur snorted, adjusting the quiver on his back. "Would you be scared if it was?"

"Urgh!" said Alfred, feeling a quiver of disgust rush up his spine. "Look, can't you just tell me where we're going and what for?"

Arthur sighed, and finally turned to face Alfred with his jade eyes. "I would, but you will never believe me."

"How would you know that, when you haven't even tried explaining even once?" Alfred groused. "Try me."

"Fine." said Arthur, shrugging. "We are looking for a sword. A sword so powerful, that it can only be wielded by the pure of heart. Something I am not… I intend to bring the weapon back to someone who fills that category. But the only man I know of is in Hispania, and sadly, perhaps too far away to get here in time."

Alfred let out a breath. "What, that's it? You thought that I'd have trouble believing that…"

"No." Arthur sniped. "I thought that you would have trouble believing that I'm carrying water given to me by a spirit living in a lake, which has the power to fuel the sword so that it can turn back time."

"Like the dagger in Mother's home city of Alamut?"

Arthur's eyes widened in astonishment. "You know of the Blessed Dagger of Time?" he spluttered.

"Mother used to tell us all stories about how she met Father." said Alfred. "I kinda found a place which seemed similar to where she described the dagger was hidden… and I pressed the thing just once, alright? I was a child! I put it back right where I found it!"

"And after all that you still do not believe in magic?" asked Arthur disbelievingly.

"I thought it was something our scholars invented… out of arithmetic and all that." Alfred said, not seeming perturbed. "But anyway, so we're looking for something like the dagger?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Different Weapons of Time were scattered all around the world, leaving covenants to protect them. Each weapon is special."

"Scattered by who?"

Arthur shook his head, with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "No one knows. Every covenant is trying to find out where and _when_ they came from. It seems as if each time, a new Weapon of Time appears whenever a new weapon is made."

"That's insane."

"It is, I guess." Arthur said. "I've heard that the dagger is rather submissive, it allows power to anyone who bears it. The sword we are looking for is more temperamental. If it likes the individual bearing it, then it needs Blessed Water only once from the person. However, the sword rarely takes a liking to a person."

Arthur's head swiftly swished sideways again, and his thick eyebrows furrowed.

"You're talking like those weapons can think." Alfred pointed out.

Arthur shot him a mysterious grin. "Exactly, my boy. After all, we are going to look for the Sword of Time."

.

.

* * *

**AN:/ Plot just came to me in a dream... So now, I have to write this effing thing out! (Thank you so much dear brain! (sarcastic))**

**XDXDXD**

**Anyways, hope you guys like it! Read and review!**

**And tell me about any grammatical errors plz!**


End file.
